Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 422 - Random Noises
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 422 - Random Noises is the four-hundred twenty-second regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the eighty-eighth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Back on Schedule The Child's Play Charity is at $14,348.69, still a ways away from the $50,000 goal. Kurt believes the Monday/Wednesday/Friday schedule has been followed consistently in Season 5. Space News: Hayabusa 2 Launch Kurt almost falls in a pit with flowing lava, but avoids it. Japan's space agency Jaksa launched an asteroid sample return mission, Hayabusa 2, on Tuesday to recover materials. In July 2018 the craft will reach its target asteroid, depart in December 2019 and return in December 2020 with the asteroid sample. Spaceflight does take a long time, as chemical propulsion is pretty slow. Space News: NASA Orion EFT-1 Launch Tomorrow is the Orion capsule test atop a Delta IV heavy is launching, quite early in the morning, 7:05 AM Eastern Time. The NASA Social was something Kurt thought about attending, but was too close in proximity to his move. The orbit will return at lunar return velocity. Movie Recommendations Having no television or internet after the movie, Kurt went to see Dumb and Dumber To. It had some funny moments, but Kurt does not recommend seeing it in theaters, but he can recommend St. Vincent. Kurt takes a picture of an archway for his patrons and then sets sail. Question: As a school student who is looking at broadcasting as a potential career path, how viable do you think that would be, and would YouTube be an at least worthwhile part-time venture? Kurt says that one of the mistakes you can make following a career path is going for things that are hot currently. YouTube can be viable, as clearly Kurt is making a living off of it. Kurt started to have fun and play video games in a new way and come out of his introverted shell. Having a job in a call center for a while, Kurt was told he had a good voice for radio. Broadcast is always something Kurt has considered, and it is where he has ended up. YouTube is not an in-between job for Kurt, it's a career he wants to keep doing. New Recording Situation The GenerikB codec saga that advertised a lot of render distance save changes Kurt indicates was clickbait in nature. Kurt used his codec a second time but uses Sony Vegas and not Premiere like GenerikB. He might even have hardware limitations, as his computer is from 2012. Question: What was it like to have a sudden and unexpected thrust into the spotlight? Kurt thinks the popularity he got was not sudden, but was certainly unexpected. The articles and requests for interviews caught him unaware and the Guinness Book of World Records listed him for 'longest distance walked'. Wolfie spawns in Kurt and takes 3.5 hearts off him. Question: Despite the recording problems for YouTube, do you feel it has changed your day-to-day life outside? It has not really changed his life, but explaining his job is difficult. When he took a trip to Portland in May he went to Powell's Bookstore and found himself mentioned in a Minecraft book. Question: Have you ever been noticed out in Chicago by fans, or around your home? Kurt has not been seen around Chicago, but went to a coffee shop and was recognized on a vacation. The sun sets behind a distant arch and Kurt gets a beautiful photo with Wolfie. Trivia * The end slate links to SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 26 - Desperation Hook and ''GRID Autosport Career Mode - 40 - Backwards Spa'.